Many websites available over the World Wide Web (“the web”) contain web-based advertisements (“ads”) that are delivered to the consumer along with the content of a webpage. These web-based ads often contain branding graphics and information regarding specific products or services, and allow a user to click an embedded link or an area of the ad's display to be taken to an informational webpage regarding the products or services. The advertiser may evaluate the effectiveness of a web-based ad according to a click-through rate obtained by dividing the number of times a consumer clicks on the ad by the number of times the ad was delivered to all consumers over a period of time.
When browsing content on the web through a web browser application, a consumer may be presented with a web-based ad offering a product or service in which the consumer is interested. Nonetheless, the consumer may not want to divert attention away from their current task in order to click the embedded link or ad display at that particular time. The consumer may be able to “bookmark” the ad and/or the corresponding informational webpage by using a context menu or toolbar button of the web browser application to add the uniform resource locator (“URL”) for the webpage to the consumer's favorites list. This option may not be available for every web-based advertisement, however, depending on the web browser application or the format in which the content of the ad was delivered. For instance, it may be difficult to bookmark a link embedded in a web-based ad presented in FLASH from Adobe Systems of Mountain View, Calif., or other non-HTML format.
In addition, bookmarking the web-based ad may only save a cryptic URL and, possibly, a title for the informational webpage or link on the consumer's computer. Moreover, the bookmarks may only be accessible from within the web browser application, and may not be searchable by local search engines on the consumer's computer or shareable with other of the consumer's devices. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.